


Hermione Granger And Her Dark Destiny

by Katnip_The_HalfBlood_Princess



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katnip_The_HalfBlood_Princess/pseuds/Katnip_The_HalfBlood_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because I wrote it doesn't mean I ship it :p<br/>Might be a tad mature..I'll put an example here: Hermione had hitched up her skirt a good few inches up to expose alot of leg since she had removed her tights also she had discovered an old pair of silver high heels belonging to a girl who used to be in the dormitory, a lollipop dangling from Her mouth Hermione unclipped her coat revealing a green top also adorning her arm was a small snake headed bracelet </p>
<p>As always it is up to you reader to decide if you want to read it :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione Granger And Her Dark Destiny

Hermione blinked slowly staring at Draco she whispered "Draco did it...Did it work?" Draco smiled cruelly at her "Oh yes my little naive nerd, the mark looks perfect against your pale bookworm skin." Draco touched the tattoo carefully and Hermione yelped "Dr-Draco...Its tender leave it alone!" He chuckled "Perhaps you are right..." Gently he tugged her hair "But your hair isn't so delicate...Right Hermione?" She nodded eyes cast down "Draco...Are you sure this was the right thing to do..? I don't want to hurt Harry or.." She tailed off as Draco looked at her scornfully "Honestly. You have me yet you still have feelings for that..That.." He hissed the last word "Weasley." She looked up hopefully "I-I...Have you?" He chuckled and looked at her "Yes you pathetic Mudblood. You 'have 'me." Hermione smiled "Then I don't need Ron!" Leaning forward carefully she kissed Draco.

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Parvati Patil who was in Hermione's dormitory room ran over to see why Hermione (normally calm and quiet) was screaming "Hermione! Hermione calm down!" Hermione stared at Parvati and burst into tears. "It it was so...Real.." What was so real Hermione?" "The mark...Draco..Everything" Parvati blanched "Shall I get Dumbledore?!" "No..No..I'll be fine in the morning. Just..Let me check my arm."

Hermione bit her lip as she peeled back her sleeve but stopped when she noticed Parvati staring at her "Oh go away Parvati I think something bit me in the night so I want to check my arm. Nothing serious." Just for good measure she glared at her Parvati scuttled back to her bed "Okay Hermione...Just remember you can tell me anything" Hermione chuckled to herself and looked away her concentration back on her arm suddenly she felt very cold and shivered "Brr...Since when did the dormitory get so cold?" Ignoring the chill factor in the room she slowly rolled her sleeve back up her arm exposing a small section of skin just above her wrist a book quote suddenly came to mind that she had read at home with her parents "'Ooh scandalous,a stiff showing skin.'' She supposed she was a bit like the Abnegation in the book shaking her head to remove the foolish thoughts she resumed attention to her arm squinting she stared at the skin hardly daring to believe what she saw.

Hermione bit her lip staring intently at the slight scarring on her arm that looked alot like the dark mark "But...How it was only a dream...Not real..Surely not real.." Hermione struggled to breathe and whispered to herself " I might die or worse expelled...Oh dear what shall I do?!" Short of screaming she didn't know what could be done "Perhaps I'm tired..I could have imagined it..Maybe if I wait till morning..Maybe I just have blurry eyes, I did just have a nightmare..Or perhaps it was reality" She chuckled "Perhaps I'm even Divergent like Tris...Oh stop it Hermione think rationally! You're not a fictional character that is not the dark mark just a trick of the light..It will all be fine in the morning...Time to go to sleep" Sighing Hermione rolled over and closed her eyes thinking of Ron and how much she liked him no matter how stupid he was and then there was Harry not a love object but highly interesting to her since he survived the Killing Curse (Avada Kedavra) Eventually after alot of tossing and turning Hermione eventually fell into a fitful sleep flashes of Draco leering at her and Ron saying "I thought you liked me...It was all a sham?" And Harry staring at her "I thought you my friend. Now I find out you're working with my enemy? How could you Hermione..How could you play our emotions like that?" And the worst one of all though was the one where Draco leant down and gently kissed the dark mark that was like a sign to everyone around her it didn't help that Draco kept saying to everyone "Yes yes you all thought the Mudblood was one of you and yet she went to me and now she's one of us. Ha ha oh and she's mine now so back your little loyal asses up." Waking again in a cold sweat Hermione knew she would have to check this scar or mark or whatever it was in the morning.

Parvati gently poked Hermione in the morning "Hermione...You awake yet?" Hermione screeched and made sure her arm was covered "What. WHAT?! I'm fine. I'm awake. Just get out of my sight Parvati!" Parvati blanched and scurried off she turned as she got to the door "Hermione remember what I said last night..Please" Staring Hermione just responded with "Yeah yeah got it Parvati. Now go and see what their serving for breakfast." That shut Parvati up and she walked away trying hard not to cry how could Hermione be like this? Normally she was relatively kind but now she was as bad as a... she hissed the word under her breath "Slytherin.." What had happened to the Hermione she knew? It scared and what had she whispered in the night? "Oh god...Draco and a mark? I must find Dumbledore!" Ignoring breakfast she ran towards Dumbledore's Office.

About thirty minutes later Hermione came down the stairs looking very different to her usual style, everyone stared at her. Hermione winked and sat down near a Gryffindor called Seamus Finnigan and waited for everyone to stop staring.

 

Hermione had hitched up her skirt a good few inches up discovered an old pair of silver high heels belonging to a girl who used to be in the dormitory, a lollipop dangling from Hermione's mouth she unclipped her coat revealing a green top a small bracelet covered up the 'thing' on her arm "Hey guys. I'm here" Ron's jaw dropped and he stammered "Her-her..Hermione...What on earth are you wearing? You..You look like a girl.." Hermione smirked "Good observation skills Ron. I am indeed a girl, oh and Harry stop looking so gormless its not endearing just disturbing." 

Seamus tried hard not to star but failed miserably "He-he-Hey Hermione. You look..Different.." Realizing his mistake he backtracked "Not bad..Just different...Err in a good way." Hermione petted his head "See Ron, Harry THIS is endearing..I understand Seamus, perfectly well even if I could do without the stammering." Harry came back to his senses and asked Hermione "Hey...Hermione why are you wearing.." He stopped stammering not wishing to offend Draco who had strode into the room with his two cronies Crabbie and Goyle as if he owned it, Harry started again "Hermione why are you wearing green and silver just the Slytherin colours who may I remind you are our sworn enemies?" Hermione chuckled "I wanted a change from dreary yellow and red." Then taking offense she pointed at Harry "Why? Is it offending our little star pupil?" Harry blushed and quickly walked back to Ron "She needs help" he said when he got there. Hermione just laughed and stared at Draco.

Draco laughing with his cronies slowly turned around "Mudblood. Why are you staring at me so intently?" Or at least that was what he meant to say in fact what he actually said resembled this: Mudblo- As he stopped mid sentence when he properly looked at her.

A cruel smirk on his face he sauntered towards her "Well hello Hermione..Whats with the new get up?" She giggled and delicately unclipped her bracelet, "Oh Draco...It is all about this!" Hermione shoved the mark into his face "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME DRACO?! WHAT IS THIS. WHY IS IT ON MY ARM AND WHAT ABOUT MY NIGHTMARE LAST NIGHT?" Tears prickling her eyelashes she flung the bracelet into his face "I'm going to Dumbledore. And I NEVER want to see you again Draco." She made an odd motion with her wand "hominem transformet rat!" Hermione smiled at Ron as Draco screaming and lashing around turned into a small brown rat. "I told you Draco....Its important to learn spells I mean its obviously LeviOsa not LevioSAR" Kicking off the high heels she ran towards the girls dormitory. 

Ten minutes later she emerged from her room to a small crowd of people including Ron and Harry "Why did you do that Hermione? I thought you liked me.." "Oh Ron. It was an act. Do I really look like a girl who would dress like that on purpose?" With her hands on her hips she span round to show them all she was just wearing her normal school uniform "Darlin' you should see me in a crown" Giggling she ran past Ron and Harry towards Dumbledore's office.


End file.
